Saviours
by TheShadowsInMySoul
Summary: What was once her paradise, was now their prison. The place that saved her life all those years ago became the place that held a group captive, and now she wanted to go home. But she had given up on being rescued. Were these people here to give her a second chance?
1. Prologue

_Why was everything so dark?_

* * *

><p>An eleven year old girl lay curled up on the deck of the ship, clutching her head between her hands while she shook because of the icy wind. Her head throbbed, her muscles ached and all she could hear was the crashing of the huge waves around her.<p>

"Daddy? Daddy?" She screamed, but she got no response. She hadn't seen him in a while, not since he sent her below deck to tie things up in preparation for the storm. That had been hours ago.

The girl struggled to her feet, her olive skin red from the force of the wind, fighting the Hurricanes force with every movement as she began to search for her father. Could he have been thrown over board? Knocked unconscious? Hurt by falling debris and supplies? These sad thoughts whirled around in her head.

Climbing down the stairs of the boat, she missed a voice calling her name, believing it to be wind. Katniss! Katniss! It chanted. The girl searched below deck for her father, a man she knew so well.

She knew the way his grey eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his black hair and olive skin was plastered with dust when he returned from work every single day. She also knew how he hunted, with precision, and elegance. His bow in hand, the string drawn back as he prepared to take the life of an innocent animal so that their family could live as best they could in their living conditions.

Their home was depressing and somewhat hostile, everyone fighting for food and money by doing the jobs in other districts that no one else would want to do. That was if you were lucky. The unlucky ones were sent to work in the mines, a place that made you feel as if you were suffocating and going to be crushed under a thousand tons of rock.

Her father was lucky, he was an officer at the docks in district four, swimming out to meet boats and check them for weapons or other illegal things so that they could keep their ports safe. And every year he took her sailing to the same island and the same time of year, well except for this year.

This year they had to go a few weeks late because he couldn't get the time off that he needed for it, so it was postponed. And now they were stuck at sea, possibly going to die.

They were never going to see their family again. Her little new born sister Primrose, a little thing that looked as if she could break at any moment. Her mother, a woman who had healing hands, a magical touch, that could sooth any ailment you brought to her. Her cousin Gale, only a few years older then her and protected her no matter the cost.

The girl stumbled back up the stairs blindly, her face covered with dark hair that the water had plastered it to, and back into the falling water just in time for a huge wave to come and sweep across the boat and take her into the choppy water. As she struggled, she didn't notice the man clutching the railings on the boat, holding on for dear life.

"Katniss, swim just like I taught you!" He cried, and somehow, she suddenly knew what to do. She treaded water the best she could, keeping her head above water.

Her father saw her be swept away towards the island they were heading for, and let out the breath he had been holding. Now that she is safe, I can let go, he thought.

Soon, his hands began to slip from the wet wood, and he fell into the waves just as the ship started to tip over, managing to trap him under neath.

The girl, as she was floating away, saw the ship start to flip and cried silently. Good bye Daddy, she thought. Her grey eyes watched as the boat was submerged, taking her only life line with it. She then almost gave up. He was gone, and there was no way that anyone would come looking for her. The girl glance around the waves, noticing a blotch of green and beige in the distance.

The island. A new sense of motivation swept through her. She would survive, she would beat these waves, and survive for her father. The girl latched onto the nearest piece of floating material that she could see, a chest that was bobbing above the waves, and began to kick her tiny legs to propel her towards the piece of land that would soon become her home for the next five years, a place that would become her safe haven from the world. A place that no one would find until a group of kids take the same path that she did, and wind up stranded on the beaches of her home, her paradise.

* * *

><p>They showed up one night out of no where, have drowned and almost all of them were unconscious. Katniss watched them from the trees, hoping to figure out why they were here. Were they stranded like her? If they were, were they important enough to have people search for them? Thoughts whirled around in her head.<p>

There were about eleven or twelve of them, each washed up face down on the beach. Katniss sighed, these people were going to die here.

Scampering down the rough bark, and running through the brush until Katniss reached the sand. Tip toeing around the kids, she started to flip them over one by one so they didn't choke on sand.

And then she was gone. Back into her forest before any of them stirred, but she still watched from a distance. Katniss wanted to know what they were doing on her island, and she was gonna find out.

* * *

><p><em>Will there ever be light in this endless storm?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this is my first story on new first account. This is the same story as on my last account, theshadowinmysoul, but I just wanted a fresh start. It make me sad to have to leave all my followers behind, but I didn't want to bring my terrible old writing with me. Thank you for reading - TheShadowsInMySoul<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

They were all so strange. Laying on the beach, doing nothing. Why were they doing nothing?

The most noticeable person there was a large blonde male. He was pale, but his cheeks were flushed red with slight sun burn. His hair was cropped close to his head, what her father called army style, and because his tee shirt was ripped she could see the scares that covered his back. He was probably from district 2, the place where you train for combat in the most brutal ways.

Then there was the tiny brunette beside him. She was small, but obviously mature. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it was falling out. Her skin showed obvious signs of sunburn, the skin starting to peel off her face. Her clothes were tattered but intact. She seemed decently dressed, in camouflage pants and a dark tank top, so she was likely also from district 2.

A tall blonde girl dressed in a nearly completely destroy floor length dress was sprawled on top of a decently built brunette male. The girl was fair and obviously trying, well, had tried to impress. Colours were smeared across her eyes and off to her temples, red was all over her lips and black streaks we're on her cheeks. The boy seemed to be conscious, just barely, and enjoying every minute of having the girls body pressed against his. Their clothes told her that they were likely more wealthy.

A little blonde girl and a dark skinned girl were holding hands, their faces as peaceful as they could be on an abandoned island. They looked young, possibly ten or eleven. Their clothes were plain, simple dresses that fell to their knees.

Another blonde male was on the sand. He looked almost exactly like the tiny blonde girl, both having wavy hair and pale, pale skin, so she assumed they were related. He was a medium height, well built, but his face seemed... Innocent. His clothes were obviously well worn, so she believes he was from a poorer area in panem.

And finally there was a tall dark skinned male that looked like the other little girl. Dark hair, dark skin, and she could assume they both have dark eyes. His body was well toned and muscled, and because of that she assumed he was also from a lower class.

Rushing back to her camp as soon as she saw the first sign of actual consciousness from all of them, Katniss when she got the the river that was right in front of a cliff about a mile back into the tree line, she started to climb up the trees, switching from large plant to large plant so she could continue up. When she put her feet back on solid ground, she was at camp.

It was pretty basic. The river at the base of the cliff was fed by a large spring and small stream system at the top, perfect for cleaning clothes and a source of drinking water. A little off the shore of that, there was a decent sized shelter made of wood, mud, clay and leaves that was partially inside a cave on the next cliff that was 100 meters from the other cliff edge.

Beside that, there was a tent made of animal pelts that was under a rock ledge that Katniss used for sleeping. Then there was another cave shelter, and like the other one, it was made with the same materials and also used for storage. From all the time she spent on this island, Katniss had more dried food, pelts, weapons and clothes than she could use in a life time.

After changing into a fresh pair of clothes, her last ones muddy from spying on the new comers, Katniss went into the woods to hunt. When she was approaching the clearing that was usually full of deer, she noticed a figure that was definitely not a deer. It was the district 2 boy, holding a knife and he was obviously in search of food.

Before he could see her, Katniss fled back into the woods.

It was hot. So, so hot. Cato awoke to a burning sensation all over his body. His mouth was parched, his skin was red and the ground underneath him was on fire. Cato opened his eyes to a bright, blue sky. It took him a second to adjust, but when he did, he was surprised to see the ocean, and warm sand, and seemingly tropical trees.

"Hey, he's awake!" He heard a girl call. Cato knew that voice...

"Clove, what happened? Where are we?" Cato called out to her the best he could.

"No clue, but we found some fresh water while scoping out the woods when you were asleep. We found some metal so we made you a cup from it and brought some back," Clove told him, kneeling beside him. Her usually down hair was braided back, and she appear to be alright aside from the redness of her face.

Turning around, Cato took a look at all the people surrounding Clove. His friend noticed his confusion and explained.

"Lots of us died in the wreck, but some of us pulled through. This is Rue, Thresh, Susan, Peeta, Prim, and you already know Glimmer and Marvel." She pointed to each person as she said their name.

After everyone said a piece or two about themselves, Glimmer, Cato's girlfriend, pulled him to the side.

"Babe, they are all dead weight!" She hissed when they got to the trees. "They will just drag us down. I think we should ditch them, and go on our own. We have trained for this, so we could do it!"

Cato shook his head. What Glimmer had seemed to forget was groups tended to survive better then lone people.

"No. They need us, and we need them. Who knows what they could do? The district 11's will know food well, the district 12's should know how to start a decent fire, and district 5 and your partner have talents too. Don't write them off quite yet. I am willing to do anything to survive."

"I think everyone should go with someone they are comfortable with until we get to know each other," Rue said, clinging to Thresh's arm. She obviously wanted to stay with her district mate.

"That's a good idea Rue. How about we all go with someone we are comfortable with, Susan if you just want to join a group since you don't have a partner," Clove cut in before Cato or Glimmer could shoot the idea down.

Glimmer ends up with Marvel, Rue with Thresh and Susan, and Prim and Peeta were together.

Cato and Clove get their weapons. Each had two knives tucked in their wrecked boots, and another weapon of some sort. Cato had managed to find a sword further down beach, and Clove found a bow and a few intact arrows.

They then set off into the woods, their steps cautious and their movements sift. They kept their backs to each other for a while, until they felt safer in the wild. Eventually they started going after animals, but only Clove managed to actually get a rabbit or two by throwing her knives with deadly precision.

Clove had walked a few paces in front of him, and started to move in a diagonal to turn back to camp when he saw it. A brown blur flashing through the woods to his left. Cato took off after it, going as fast as he could. It was his hunger driving him.

The figure was dashing and weaving through the trees and undergrowth. It obviously knew its way around. Cato thought he had the animal in his sights when he reached the up coming clearing, but when he arrived, there was no one there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All around her, there was danger. Katniss never felt safe anymore. Before the strangers came, she felt comfortable with being alone. She was familiar with the animals, the lay of the land, but now she couldn't help but feel there was a threat, even if that threat didn't know she existed yet.

After almost getting caught, Katniss was much more cautious with her hunting. She made sure to move all of her emergency weapons she had hidden around the forest back to camp, and she made sure to only go out in the evening, when the strangers were eating what ever food they had found that day for dinner.

The morning after the incident, Katniss exited her tent to find Buttercup, a wild cat that had taken a liking to her when she fed it the insides of her kills. Buttercup was obviously on high alert, facing the forest below with his eyes narrowed.

Buttercup's lips were pulled back, his face in a snarl towards the river. Katniss figured out why pretty quickly. Below her, the group of strangers had set up camp. Of course they had. There was a fresh water source and edible berries, things that would keep them alive for now.

Going into one of her sheds, Katniss grabs her fathers old bow, some arrows, and arms herself to the teeth with knives. They were strapped all over her body, but they were mainly tied to her legs with holsters made of animal hide.

As silent as possible, Katniss climbed down her tree branch path to watch the kids as they fought over the remaining food, and talked about their future plans.

* * *

><p>They had been trudging through the woods for hours. The little girls were tired and ended up having to be carried, and Glimmer had started to complain a while back. Cato was desperate to find a place where the others could rest their tired limbs and where he could rest his tired ears.<p>

Just as Clove had voiced her concerns for the first time on the long hike, they found the perfect spot. There was a river, obviously fresh water, and berry bushes that were so full their branches were bending to the ground. Peeta and Prim walked up to the larger rocks by the river and sat down on them,obviously relieved they no longer had to walk, and the rest followed their lead.

Cato sat down with them, but instead of joining their conversation, he thought about the previous night. He could have sworn he saw a human in that clearing, and if there was another living person there must be some sort of civilization.

Cato decided to keep the sighting to himself, not wanting to have everyone's hopes up just to have them crushed when if could have just been an animal.

After he thought in the clearing for a few moments, Cato went back to camp. After cooking the food they caught, they made a game plan. The next day they would search non-stop for water. And that was what they did.

"So we like this spot?" Clove asked the group as she splashed her face with the cool water. Everyone nodded, ecstatic because they didn't have to keep moving around.

"Then we need to make this a more permanent camp. We need shelter. I have no clue what type of weather conditions we may face, and if the storm that hit our boat hits the island, we are done for."

Prim hesitantly raised her hand. Clove nodes her head at the girl, and she quietly spoke. "There are vines in huge trees. There are logs and branches and sticks around as well. We could use that to build a shelter against the cliff..."

* * *

><p>When Prim started to speak, everyone listened, even the brutes from the higher districts. Prim was a smart girl, and she knew how to survive on her own. When her mother died after her father and sister were declared dead in a ship wreck, she learned to survive on her own.<p>

Peeta was also listing to his adoptive sisters ideas, but he saw a flash of something in the trees. It was light brown, with dark brown patches, neons there was no way it was an animal. Standing up silently, Peeta snuck off into the forest.

The person obviously realized that they had been spotted, and made a dash for it. Peeta, after being forced to deliver the bakeries parcels, had learned to run quite fast and managed to not fall to far behind. He continued the chase, only catching glimpses of dark hair and tan skin every once and a while when Peeta managed to catch up.

The girl, Peeta assumed that it was a girl, took a corner around a large rock to fast and tripped over a root. This gave Peeta the opportunity to get to her, and tackled her when she tried to run away again. She continued to struggle, but Peeta had pinned her underneath his body. Now, Peeta could get a good look at her.

He was right, the person was a girl. Her skin was a dark gold colour, obviously tanned from the many days in the hot sun, her hair was a dark, dark drown, and it was full of dirt and twigs. Her eyes were grey, fierce and full of fire.

Her clothes were obviously made on the island. They were a patchwork of animal hides and skins, sewn together by what looks like thin pieces of vine. Peeta looked at her legs, and even though they were kicking wildly, he could see knives strapped on them.

"Stop! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

* * *

><p>The person follower her was heavy. She could tell from the way they stomped that the person was a man and he obviously had no idea how to walk quietly because he was scarring off all of the game for miles. Katniss was always at least ten strides ahead of him, but the guy was keeping up well. He was blonde, that meant he either was the career boy she saw while hunting, or it was the guy from the lower district.<p>

Katniss took the corner around the rock to fast, like all the times before she told herself to slow down too late, and her legs were taken out by the root of a large tree.

She struggled to get up, but was slammed back into the ground by the boys body. Katniss managed to turn over to look at her attacker. His blonde hair was shaggy and wavy, his eyes a sparkling blue. It was the boy from the lower district, the one with the pale skin and rather innocent face.

"Stop! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Katniss stopped struggling.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was real. Peeta could barely believe his eyes, but after touching her, more accurately tackling her, he was amazed. She didn't come with them to the island, he knew that for sure. There was no one with them of her colouring, and she wasn't washed up in the beach with them either. Could she have been born here? Lived her with others, or was she ship wrecked as well?

After getting off of her, Peeta analyzed her. She seemed skittish, obviously not use to something about him and from the looks of the island, since it was abandoned, he assumed it was his presence. (4 sentences, 1 paragraph)

Slowly crawling back to his feet, Peeta gazed at her. The girl was thin, but had a decent amount of muscle, suggesting she had been there for a while. Her skin was tanned, her hair dark. Her eyes were a piercing grey, and her clothes were obviously hand made, probably of animal hides and pelts.

From her wide eyes, she didn't expect to be caught. It was that, or she hadn't realized that there were others on the island. Peeta assumed it was the first option.

"I am not here to hurt you," Peeta stuttered out, putting his hands up. He desperately hoped that she wasn't going to try and run again. Just because he was the bakers boy who could wrestle and lift flour doesn't mean he can run.

"Who are you?" She asks again, her voice louder, clearer this time. She was starring hard at him, obviously analyzing him just as he had done to her. Her eyes locked onto his hand, and Peeta looked down to realize that he had grabbed for his knife, the weapon that Cato demanded he have, in the squabble. Peeta let the blade fall from his fingers and thump against the forest floor.

"Katniss, my names Katniss," the girl muttered, brushing off clothes.

"So, Katniss," Peeta started, " why are you here? Were you born here or..." He took a step forward, and Katniss took a step back. Okay, no moving forward, Peeta thought to himself, probably sees that as a threat.

"I got here through the storm," she responded. Peeta nodded slowly, thinking her words through in his head. By storm, she must mean the terrible tempest they faced on the way here.

"Are you the only one here? Was there anyone else who came here with you?"

Katniss just shook her head.

"Where are we?" Peeta questioned. Before he could get a response, a yell ripped through the trees.

"Peeta! Where is you?" He could hear clove yelling through the trees.

"Over here!" He yelled back, looking behind him. When he looked ahead again, Katniss was gone.

Cato breaks into the clearing, his sword at the ready. When he sees no threats or animals, Cato drops his stance and walks over to him.

"Where the hell have you been? You just wander off, and we think you've been eaten. I was hoping to kill what ever devoured you so we could have some mor food, but I'm not that lucky, now am I?" Cato told Peeta, looking him over for wounds. "You look like you've been through a scuffle. What'd you do, decide to take a nap in the middle of a dirt pile?"

Peeta shakes his head, "I saw an animal, a buck, and I wanted to catch it. I decided to jump on it's back, but it threw me and took off."

"Why didn't you use the knife I gave you? That's what it is meant for, stupid," Cato interrogates, not believing him for a second.

"I dropped it, over there," Peeta lies. "When the buck threw me, I ended up loosing it. I can't throw a knife so I decided to get close to it so I could stab it. I guess that didn't work out."

Cato frowns at him, a scowl painted on his face. It was obvious that the boy didn't quite believe him, but he had no evidence against him so he let it go.

As they trudged back to camp, there was silence. When they got back, they worked for the rest of the day trying to make the camp more... Homey and livable. They gathered wood pieces to build a fire, and Rue found a wheat field and used the long stocks to weave some mats together to sit on. By the time it was time to sleep again, Peeta was beat. He spent the day moving logs that had fallen in the forst to make some sort of shelter, though it didn't really work because they had no supplies to hold the structure together and they couldn't figure out how to balance it correctly.

When Peeta wakes again, he is staring at the bright blue sky instead of the dark grey and brown roof of his home in district 12 or the white roof of the boat. This island was so warm for this time of year, instead of the snow beginning to fall and start to cover the district in a grey blanket of ash and ice. The air was clear and humid, as opposed to dry and dirty. It was an insane difference, and Peeta wasn't sure if, even after just a day or two, he could go back to the old air. That is, if they were ever rescued.

The trees were different too. Gone were the pokey needles and rough bark and all there really was, was an abundance of smooth barked trees with leaves, except for a few dark, extremely tall trees that he hadn't looked at closely.

As Peeta makes his way back to the spot he last saw the girl, hoping she would come back, he noticed other small differences. There were a lot more bugs, it got brighter earlier, and the ground seemed to squish under his feet, rather than be hard packed and frozen.

Peeta retraced his steps to the place, only to see Cato. Of course he would come back. The large career seemed to be suspicious of everyone and didn't like being even possibly tricked or deceived. He was looking around the clearing, brushing the ground and looking under the brush.

Finding a large stick, Peeta stepped on it as he approached. Giving the boy a chance to right himself, Peeta walked into his view.

"Hey Cato, I was looking for you. Where do you want that smaller branch we found by the berry bushes?" Peeta asked, gesturing absent mindedly back towards the camp.

Cato grumbled, stalking back towards the others, and Peeta grinned at his frustration. Now, he needed to find a time to sneak away to find Katniss without getting caught.

So, that took awhile to write. Oops. But do you know what could motivate me? Reviews. I noticed that this story had none and that kind of made me sad. I really like creative criticism and tips and all that jazz, and I would appreciate if you would offer some. Thanks-Vanessa Knight


End file.
